Las vueltas de la vida
by Trust Malfoy
Summary: Todos los años tenían sorpresas, pero este último año le deparaba algo que Hermione nunca habría podido imaginar. ¿De verdad ese es Malfoy? ¿Qué hacer cuando todo lo que conocías, cambia drásticamente? DMxHG 7º Año Alternativo


Vengo a traeros este maravilloso fic que me enamoró, no me pertenece, es de una amiga mía que me ha dado permiso para traerlo a fanfiction.

Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, yo sólo hago una buena obra trayéndolo aquí :) Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.

**CAPITULO 1**

_Querida Hermione:_

_  
Hace tanto tiempo que no sabemos nada de ti… Ginny dice que tiene muchas ganas de verte, y la verdad, creo que no exagera. Últimamente se le ve un poco triste, y sé que solo una amiga podría ayudarla.  
Y bueno, dejemos de hablar de lo malo. Mamá me ha dicho que te invite a pasar la última semana del verano con nosotros y que no aceptará un NO por respuesta… y ya sabes como es ella, si dice que no lo acepta, es que no lo acepta… Harry ya está aquí, llegó ayer, así que te esperamos con los brazos abiertos (mañana irá mi padre a recogerte porque dice que tus padres le cayeron bien y quiere aprender mas cosas del felétono)._

Abrazos,  
Ron.

Hermione releyó la carta una vez más. Tenía muchas ganas de reunirse con sus amigos otra vez, y claro que sus padres la dejaban… además, así podría ir con ellos al Callejón Diagon a comprarse los materiales para el colegio… el séptimo curso iba a ser difícil…

-Mamá, mañana viene el padre de Ron a recogerme- dijo gritando mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras-, ¡me han invitado a pasar la última semana de vacaciones con ellos!

-Bueno hija, -dijo su madre- pues esta noche haremos tu baúl y mañana te despediremos, además, ese hombre me cayó bien.

Y así sucedió. A la mañana siguiente el padre de Ron vino a por ella, y después de haber estado hablando un rato con sus padres, se fueron a la Madriguera.

-Bueno, Hermione, cuéntame: ¿Qué tal te ha ido el verano?

-Pues ha ido muy bien… aunque ya tengo ganas de empezar las clases, ¡este año será emocionante! Y sobre todo…

No pudo seguir hablando, porque su amiga pelirroja se había lanzado a su cuello de la alegría que le había dado al verla.

-Ginny, ¡aparta! ¡Me vas a ahogar!- dijo entre risas, ¿triste? La verdad es que la pelirroja se veía muy bien.

-Hermione!- gritó Ron, y también fue corriendo a verla.

-¡Ron! ¡Que alegría de verte! ¡Ya tenia muchas ganas!- aun no podía olvidar como se sintió cuando Ron estuvo con Lavender… le hervía la sangre, pero era el saber que él ya no estaba con ella y se sentía la chica mas feliz del mundo… sí, aunque no lo quisiera creer, ella sentía algo mas que cariño por su amigo.

- ¿y a mi no me dices nada?-le dijo cierto moreno que había ido también corriendo a verla.

Hermione se puso roja porque aun estaba abrazada a Ron, pero se separó de el y fue a abrazar a Harry.

-¡Claro que te digo! A ti también te eché de menos… sois como mis hermanitos… -dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry se rió, y Ron también, aunque pensó: "hermanitos…después de tanto tiempo solo me considera como a un hermano…".

La señora Wesley tenía preparado todo un banquete, ya que esa noche también vendrían a cenar los gemelos y hacia tiempo que no sabían nada de ellos. Cuando aparecieron se dedicaron a gastar las mismas bromas de siempre, aunque daban la impresión de haber madurado ese año.

-Bueno, mañana iremos a comprar vuestro material- dijo la madre-, y de paso podremos ir a visitar la tienda de Fred y George… por cierto, Fred, ¿me puedes pasar la ensaladilla?

-Mamá, eso de que no nos distingas…no soy Fred, ¡soy George!

-Lo siento hijo, es que os parecéis tanto…y sois tan guapos los dos…

-No nos hagas la pelota, el daño ya está hecho… ¿Cómo crees que nos sentimos al saber que ni siquiera nuestra madre nos reconoce?- dijo con un tono de voz lastimero, y todos contestaron con una carcajada ya que echaban de menos las bromas de los gemelos- por cierto… soy Fred.

-Siempre igual, un día de estos pelaré a uno de los dos y así os distinguiré…

Esa noche transcurrió sin problemas, con muchas risas y felicidad, porque al fin se volvían a reunir todos después de tanto tiempo.

-Bueno, yo me iré con vuestro padre a Gringotts, que tenemos que ver ciertos asuntillos. George, cariño, luego nos pasaremos por vuestra tienda, y nada de bromitas…- le dijo echándole una de sus miradas asesinas.

-vale mamá- respondieron los gemelos al unísono.

Los padres se fueron, y los gemelos, después de despedirse, se fueron al comercio de Sortilegios Weasley. Otra vez se quedaron los cuatro amigos solos, y Ginny cogió de la mano a Harry, porque…era su novia, ¿no?

-¿Aun siguen juntos?-dijo Hermione a Ron susurrando.

-Si, habían discutido bastante antes del final de curso, y este verano han estado bastante mal por ambas partes, pero cuando Harry vino, se arreglaron las cosas… en parte por eso también tenia ganas de que vinieras, así no me sentiría tan "sujetavelas", jajaja.

-Ya, bueno, tu siempre lo eres jaja-ella sabia que eso era una excusa, que él la quería ver…o al menos era lo que quería creer.

-… vaya… ¿pero qué ven mis ojos? Dos pobretones, la cara-rajada y la sangre sucia… que escena tan bonita… quiero vomitar.

Crabbe y Goyle le rieron la gracia a Malfoy, como siempre hacían. Zabinni estaba observando a Hermione, y pensaba que aunque fuera una sangre sucia este verano había mejorado bastante, ya no se parecía a la niña repelente que había sido tan solo dos o tres años atrás. Pansy, por el contrario, los miraba con esa cara de asco que la caracterizaba… ella tenía a Draco, y si él se reía, ella también, aunque a veces no sabia por qué él se empeñaba en meterse tanto con esos fracasados.

-Vete con tus insultos baratos a otra parte, Malfoy, aquí no pintas nada- dijo Harry encendiéndose.

-Uh… y ahora se pone gallito…

-Psss...…la verdad es que rajado te veías mucho mejor-dijo Hermione, e hizo recordar a Draco el Sectumsempra.

-¿y tu te atreves a decir algo así, escoria? Nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a ti, nadie... ¿porque? no es que diga que ser sangre sucia es poco motivo... pero es que aparte eres una rata de biblioteca, siempre estas sola, ¿y del físico? ¡Para qué hablar!

Como siempre, Crabbe y Goyle se estaban desternillando ya en el suelo. Hermione se quedó parada, y después de meditar unos segundos, al ver a Ron tan enfadado dijo:

-vámonos, no merece la pena.

-Si, eso, ¡huid cobardes!-dijo Pansy.

-Jajajajaja- su broma fue acogida con gusto por sus amigos, mientras los demás se iban a comprar y a alejarse de las serpientes.

-Chicos, disculpadme, tengo que ir un momento al aseo…- dijo Hermione.

Ginny la notó mal y le dijo que la acompañaría, lo cual ella agradeció, y dejaron solos a los dos chicos. Cuando entraron al aseo la castaña se puso a llorar, y no sabía por qué. Los comentarios de Draco nunca le habían afectado, ¿por qué ahora sí?

-Hermione… ¿qué te pasa? Nunca te había visto así por un comentario de ese idiota.

-No lo se, Ginny… la verdad es que es un poco tonto llorar por nada…pero creo que en el fondo tiene razón...

-¡Mírame! Esa serpiente rastrera disfruta haciéndote daño, y tú eres más fuerte que todo eso... nunca, NUNCA, creas a Draco Malfoy.

-Gracias, Ginny.

-Bueno, ¿sabes qué vamos a hacer? Cuando volvamos con los chicos y compremos las cosas… arreglaremos tu armario.

-Mi armario no está…

-SI ESTA MAL-dijo gritando Ginny, en ocasiones se parecía a su madre, y eso hizo soltar una pequeña risita a la castaña.-Ah… ¿que ahora te ríes?- dijo aliviada al ver que Hermione parecía mas animada, e intento hablar como si estuviera furiosa- pues ahora, si no te compras ropa nueva…te tirare la vieja y no tendrás mas remedio que salir desnuda a la calle, eso es.

-Ginny por Dios, ¿te has vuelto loca?

-jiji, no, pero cierto chico se volverá loco…

-¿qué dices? ¿Qué chico?

-A Zabinni se le caía la baba antes cuando te miraba…-Hermione abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa-pero me refería a Ron.-dijo con una mirada maliciosa, y eso hizo que la castaña se pusiera tan colorada como el pelo de su amiga.

-Mira que eres mala...jajaja- le dijo a la pelirroja, había conseguido que se riera.

-¿no ves? ¡Ya no lloras!

-¡A veces creo que estás demente!-dijo Hermione riéndose y tirándole un poco de agua del grifo abierto.

-y como crees que estoy demente, ¿me mojas?, muy mal…

Y así empezaron a tirarse agua, con lo que quedaron empapadas y después de intentar secarse la ropa tuvieron que salir con el pelo mojado a la calle. Al verlas, los chicos no pudieron evitar preocuparse, quizás el que estuvieran mojadas era un seguimiento de la anterior broma de Draco.

-Dime donde esta ese canalla que lo mato...-dijo un encolerizado Ron.

-Ummm..... Hermano, ¿y ahora por qué lo vas a matar? Nos hemos mojado nosotras solas...jajaja-se río al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hermano.

-Pues vaya estupidez.

-Va, ¿donde esta tu sentido del humor?-le dijo la castaña sonriéndole, con lo que consiguió que Ron se pusiera colorado y no atinara a pronunciar palabra.

-Ron, te has puesto como tu pelo...

-Oh, Ginny, siempre igual-le contesto Ron a su hermana, enfadado.

---

-Creo que te has pasado.

-¿pero que estoy oyendo? ¿Zabinni me dice que pare de meterme con la basura?

-Solo te digo que ya somos mayorcitos para seguir con estos juegos.

Pansy se quedo mirando a Blaise, la verdad es que nunca lo había visto así, tan... ¿sensato? ¿A que venia ese cambio por parte del moreno?

-Y yo solo te digo que no te metas en mi vida.

-Vale, vale... pero el día que cambien las cosas, no me vengas con lloros.

-¿el día que cambien las cosas? ¿Con lloros? ¡JA!

-Draco, la verdad es que te vendría bien escuchar de vez en cuando a tus amigos- dijo esta vez Pansy, apoyando a Zabinni.

¿Os ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! Ya sabéis, dejad comentarios y yo se los pondré a ella para que se anime para escribir. Besitos de chocolate con menta!


End file.
